Geometrical Dominator
Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash and is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Geometrical Dominator is the first level to introduce the new Robot gamemode, which can make lower and higher jumps by tapping and holding down. The level showcases almost all of the new objects and features introduced in Update 2.0. The level introduces new tilesets like grass tiles and rainbow tiles, new decorations, in-game text ("GO!" at the start of the first robot segment), animated objects/monsters, moving objects, and new triggers that were used for various aesthetics and obstacles in the level (like the diamond-shaped triggers in the mini UFO segment). The level also features a new "hills" background based on Super Mario Bros. 3, and a new grassland-like ground. It is currently the only official level to end in Robot form. Secret Coins *The first coin appears at 17% where the upside down Robot section just before the change to ship. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up immediately into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second Robot sequence at 47%, just after changing gravity from anti-gravity. When the player jump onto a multi-coloured block sticking out of the large platform below (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin and land back to the normal route. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence at 92%. There is a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Walkthrough Trivia *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of a level's name, making it the third level to exceed the character limit. The other two are Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything 2. *Completing the level takes 1:40 and requires a minimum of 79 jumps. *Waterflame's Geometrical Dominator soundtrack is the only soundtrack from the main levels created specifically for Geometry Dash (as opposed to being bought by RobTop after it was created for other purposes). **It was also the only soundtrack which was released after the level release. **It is also the only level in Geometry Dash that has a song that was not edited or shortened. *This level and Deadlocked are the only two official levels to reward robots when completing in normal mode. *Along with Hexagon Force and Deadlocked, this level never touches the original floor after the first jump. * In the sneak peek, there is only one monster on the second set of animated spikes, whereas in the final version there are two. Also, there are no invisible sawblades or water blocks at the first set of moving blocks in the sneak peek. This means that RobTop added these small touches to the level after the sneak peek's release (after April 9 2015). * Geometrical Dominator is the only official Harder-rated level to have speed portals. Other official levels which feature speed portals have difficulties rated from Insane to Demon. Errors Decorational Errors * At the first robot segment at 17%, after collecting the first secret coin, the player can see a giant gap at the top of the level which is unfilled. * At the first ship segment at 21%, there is a missing 3D line behind the monster's bottom teeth. Structural Errors * At the first robot segment at 10%, it is possible to jump to the second pink jump ring and skip the first. With a timed jump and some practice the player can continue the level normally. ** A similar exploit can be completed at 17%, where the player can make a large jump to the yellow jump ring, skipping the pink jump ring. * At the first robot segment at 16%, there is a glitch where the player can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here. * At the first robot segment at 17%, it is possible to obtain the coin and hit the yellow orb and remain anti gravity in the ship as shown here. The player can also remain an antigravity wave and an antigravity cube, but the player will eventually crash in the cube sequence, either by falling out of the level or crashing into the obstacles. * At the second cube segment at 34%, it is possible to hit the yellow jump ring that should be avoided and survive. With the correct timing, the player can continue the level normally. * At the second robot segment at 39%, with a very precise jump it is possible to land on the very edge of the rainbow platform with a green spike on it, giving the player an opportunity to complete another large jump and not be affected by anti-gravity. Successfully completing this exploit will bring the player to the floor of the level, as shown here, with unfinished rainbow blocks and sawblades that line the top of the stage up until 47%, where an unavoidable wall is located. * At the third cube segment at 78%, if the player hits the second blue anti-gravity ring early, he or she will land on a small platform that has not yet been activated by the blue anti-gravity pad yet. By jumping on this platform, it could result in hitting the third blue pad late and falling out of the level (which can be seen here), or skipping all four blue pads together and hitting the purple jump pad at the end, having the player continue the level normally. ** A similar exploit can be done at 33%, where the player, if jumping before the two anti-gravity pads, can land on the next platform safely. However, this exploit will not result in falling out of the level. * At the second wave segment at 84%, if the player aims for the edge of the wall and aim upwards, he or she can skip the slow speed and become a double speed mini-UFO, which will make the music out of sync with the rest of the level, as shown here. Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked have a similar error of this kind. Gallery GD-C1.png|First secret coin GD-C2.png|Second secret coin GD-C3.png|Third secret coin File:GeometricalDominatorMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels